


and we are gods amongst men

by tricksterhera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animalistic, Biting, Codependency, Courting Rituals, Dragon sex, Eggs, Elves, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Half-Elves, High Fantasy, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Rituals, Scent Marking, Sensuality, Soul Bond, Speciesism, Submission Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Wyvern Shifters, Wyverns, Xenophobia, attempted genocide, eventually, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera
Summary: Bertoldt is a Wyvern shifter that has never left the sacred forest he grew up in, much less saw humans.One day he met a halfling by the river, Reiner who sings a familiar song. After their fated encounter he lost his only remaining family left and discovered a corruption taking hold in the forest, poisoning the land.He got soul bonded to the halfling after he saved him from hunters, little does he know that was only the beginning of his journey to find out about the truth.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Pieck & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. fateful encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a high fantasy setting with hand wavy logic I guess, just for fun. it will probably be a massive and open world by the end, but bear with me. 
> 
> warnings: violence and blood, xenophobia.

Bertoldt the wyvern glides across the open skies, relishing the crisp air of nature as he flies over the dense thicket of trees. He is miles away from any human habitations, and deep in the forests of creatures just like him and unlike him. He trills, calling out for other wyverns, though he knew there was none other than him in the forest he grew up in. He trills nonetheless, hoping fruitlessly that by some ancient miracle, another of his near-extinct kind would answer back. He huffs as no answer came, flying down, diving under the trees, bursting through the branches and into the dark forest below. 

He sniffs around for any prey to hunt for its next meal. No animals seems to be around, something spooked them away, in fact, the more he sniffs and listens, he couldn’t find any other of the usual resident creatures either for miles. He frowns, clambering on his two hind legs and clawed winged front to slither around the forest floor, ears perked for any signs of danger, or lack thereof. He could hear a river just up north to his location, the river he frequents to drink off. He strains to pick up more information, sniffing out constantly as he walks towards the stream to quench his thirst.

He hears some movements as he nears the stream, some splashing, he thinks it’s perhaps a small animal, he sniffs lout, finding the scent he picks up to be unlike any animal’s typical musk, instead more airy and fruity in nature, more flower-like. He inhales deeply, savouring the pleasant scent, he finds himself walking towards it in a daze. He could hear a quiet humming the nearer he got to the stream, an almost ancient-like lullaby in broken pieces. He heard this once from his pack before they were all slaughtered. 

He peaks through the thicket of bushes concealing his large wyvern body, the stream appears before him, clear and flowing down in a lazy spill downwards towards the seas. The humming is louder now, an underdeveloped voice humming the ancient song as it splashes along the other side of the embankment. Bertoldt leans his snout in further, catching more of the delicious scent, closer and closer till… 

His clawed front wings slip on the muddy ground, he could only squawk before he falls through his hiding spot and tumbles down the tiny slope from the edge of the forest and lands on the edge of the river in a big splash. 

He hears a screech as the creature from the other side falls back at the sight of him. Bertoldt blinks his reptilian eyes open, finally catching a glimpse of the mysterious creature he's been hunting. It's a tiny human with pointy ears, well tiny by his standards anyways. In his wyvern form, Bertoldt's wing easily swallows the thing. He sniffs again, the closer they are now the easier for him to tell that the human is a halfling, his airy scent betraying his looks. He shuffles up from the river, shaking the droplets away before sauntering over in two easy strides towards the halfling.

The halfling stares at him in one part shock and mostly fear, whole body shaking as Bertoldt's shadow encompasses his tiny frame. Eyes wide and limbs limp he stares helplessly as the wyvern lowers its massive face towards him. Tears spring to his eyes as he is frozen in fear, unable to look away from what he's sure is his impending doom. The jaw draws closer and closer, he could see the outline of its serrated row of teeth. Of all the awful ways to die he thinks bitterly as he curses his frozen legs.

"Please…" the halfling cries, voice so small, it's only by the grace of his enhanced hearing he could pick it up. Bertoldt snakes his tongue out, licking a stripe up the little thing's face, it's smooth and as the smell suggests, fruity. He trills at the taste, showing his teeth to the terrified creature. He nudges the halfling again, trilling, willing him to hum the lullaby again. 

“Oh goddess… goddess…” the halfling shuts his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks, leaning away as the wyvern grows closer and closer. Bertoldt tilts his head sideways in confusion, he trills again. When no response comes, he tries trilling the lullaby, hoping the halfling would understand him.

“Wait- are you?” their eyes snap open in awe at his trilling. The halfling hums shakily back, a small scared smile forming on his lips tentatively. Bertoldt purrs and plops his head on his lap, earning another squeak. He nuzzles the figure below, still trilling the lullaby.

“I- if I pet you wo-would you bite me?” the halfling asks nervously, hands hovering over Bertoldt’s head. Bertoldt lets out an indignant squawk, nudging his head into the other’s stomach, “Wa-wait, you understand me?” the halfling asks, eyes widening and twinkling with awe. Bertoldt purrs at him, willing him to pet his head, which he did after the seemingly dubious permission. 

He closes his eyes, purring as the soft hands swipes over his scales and the hums continue again. He nuzzles the halfling, falling asleep on his lap at the soft melodies and the sun on his back. 

The halfling, Reiner huffs at his predicament, the wyvern snoozing on his thighs is warm, and he plasters himself against the warm scales, shuddering as it feels his whole body. He could feel his own eyelids getting heavier, humming idly as he lets himself doze on the wyvern. The hours pass as the two dozes against each other. 

The trees rustles and leaves crunch, “Reiner! You damn mutt! How long does it take to get water!” A rough voice yells out from the forest. Reiner shoots up awake, blearily shaking the sleep off himself, the sudden movements and unfamiliar voice got Bertoldt awake too. He growls at the new scent coming closer, hackles raised. Reiner squirms underneath him trying to get away, 

“You need to leave! Now!” he tries to lift the wyvern’s massive head, slapping it roughly a couple of times. Bertoldt clambers up, splashing over to the other side of the river, hesitantly looking back to the halfling, 

“Go!” he hisses as the footsteps grew closer. He took one last look before disappearing into the dense undergrowth surrounding the edge of the forest. He could hear angry yelling as he put distance between them, the yelling grew louder, followed by a slap and silence. He hesitates as he hears a sob, but thought better of it as he waits for the two humans to leave. 

The footsteps grew fainter and fainter in the other direction and he pushes on, going back towards his cave, taking off on his wing as he soars up the skies, staying lower than he normally would, the existence of humans in the forest and the lack of creatures suggests hunters in the area, and he does not want to encounter one, or worst, a group of them. 

He glides in the air, flapping his magnificent wings, unmarred of any fight, as he always comes up on top with ease. No creature in these forests can best him in a fight. They end up dinner. He spots his familiar cave and lands on top of the carved out hole on the side of the mountain, crawling in the cavern. He lets himself shift, his joint cracking as he feels his body adapting itself to his new form, his form shrinks, winks reverting into human arms and hind legs shifting to legs. His horns going back into his head. He groans, vocal cords different from his wyvern form, able to produce entirely new range of noises now. He slumps on the ground, steam rising off his body as he lays on the pile of his shedded scales.

“You’ve been out again.” A familiar voice says in its usual displeased tone. He smiles, panting through his transformation.

“Annie.” he says, pushing himself up on shaky arms to look up at her, she’s standing a few paces away from him with her arms crossed, her usual dispassionate expression on her face. 

“Bertoldt.” She was the one who named him after she found him all alone after the massacre when he was just a hatchling. She taught him everything he knew of life and humans. Told him to stay away from humans mostly, as they are ‘dangerous’. How to hunt, fly and harness his fire, how to shift and treat his wounds when he got hurt. 

“Annie!” he says a little cheerier, trilling happily, the best he could in his humanoid form, as he stands on wobbly legs, taking a step towards her before falling down again, she catches him easily, “I missed you!” he says happily, rubbing his face to her cloak to catch her scent, a woody smoke scent feels his nostrils. 

“I told you not to go out of this cave until I come for you.” she deadpans, letting him scent her.

“I was hungry…” he whines, sliding down to the cave floor, muscles still going through mid-transformation fatigue. 

“I gave you enough for the week.” She tsks, lips pulling down to a frown, 

“That was two weeks ago.” he says,

“Oh.” she blinks, unsure suddenly, 

“Well don’t go out anymore, there’s hunters everywhere.” she warns him,

“I can take them.” he says pettily,

“You don’t understand them Bertoldt, they are dangerous, humans are dangerous, they’re greedy and they won’t hesitate to kill you for parts!” she snaps at him, he recoils away at her tone,

“But-”

“They have weapons, equipped to kill you and your kinds especially, the price on wyverns have skyrocketed since the endangerment of your species.” she cuts him off, “I don’t want you to get hurt, or worse die.” she sighs and he can feel his mouth tugging down at that. 

“I’m sorry.” he curls up next to her, tail wrapping around her foot.

“It’s okay, just don’t leave anymore without me okay.” she pats his head, “I left you some more supplies, don’t wander off, I’ll be sure to be back by the next week. Don’t leave.” she warns again, he nods.

“I won’t.” he promises, reluctant to let her go, his tail still wrapped around her foot as she tries to leave. She sighs,

“Here.” she takes off her cloak and drapes it on him, patting him on his shoulders before leaving him alone again. He whines, burying his face on the fabric, he purrs at the familiar scent washing over him. Family. He thinks at the human words Annie taught him. Pack. Comes to mind. He curls up with a yawn, adjusting himself for another nap. He falls asleep as the sun sets over the trees. 

OOO

Reiner sighs as he rubs his stinging cheeks bitterly. Trudging back to the camp with several full waterskins and some dry branches for the fire. He had signed up to work for a hunter’s guild with a couple of kids from his village when the entourage had rolled through their village a few months back. He had covered up his ears and they took them in without really looking into him, which he appreciated. He thought he’d be hunting monsters and not… slaving around like a mule.

He’s been assigned the company here, separate from his friends from his village and ever since they discovered his halfling status, the men had been… less than savoury about their treatment of him. Called him all kinds of drunken slurs and mother an elven whore which he did try to defend her honor, which they beat him for. Or their morbid fascination with cutting off his ears and selling it.

He learned to stay silent and do as they say, he finds they left him alone like that, amusement dying down when he gave them no reactions. He walks into the bustling camp with the supplies, handing them off the the other hunters,

“Took you long enough.” the leader of their team snaps as he sees him, “The boys spotted a wyvern as you were dilly dallying around by the river, mutt.” he then say, hand on a crossbow, the tips of the arrows laced on a poison specialized for wyverns. He looks at the other, lacing the tips of their weapons with the foul smelling concoction from Oleander. He scrunches his nose up at the smell, sneezing. It is especially potent for wyverns, but it affects other creatures and beasts as well. Hunters prefer it over Belladonna, since it doesn’t affect humans as potently.

“Well what are you waiting for? Get ready!” the leader snaps at him, “It’s your lucky day, mutt, your first hunt, and a wyvern too at that.” he didn’t need to be told twice, running off to his pack to grab his short sword. His mind races, they had seen the wyvern? He thought he told it to leave before they could see it. He chews his lips anxiously, opting to not slip any Oleander tincture on his sword. A foolish move he knows, but he couldn’t bare hurting the gentle creature he encountered this afternoon. 

“Let’s move out boys, don’t bring your torch, the smell of smoke will give us away, mutt!” he calls out to Reiner, he closes his eyes at the blatant use of the slur out loud, sighing as he walks over to the man,

“Yes?” he asks,

“This is where you come in, you can do some magic can’t you? Make yourself useful, you’re going to light our way.” he pats him roughly on the shoulders. Reiner figures there must be a reason they would bring him on a legitimate hunt. He just nods, not really having a choice, remembering some of the threats they’d say to him about him being close enough to a monster to hunt.

“Good, good, let’s move out!” He leads the men out of their camp and into the forests, pushing Reiner to the front of their entourage. Reiner closes his eyes, chanting the words ‘light’ in elvish, the only other words his mother taught him aside from ‘heal’, ‘dear’ and ‘hello’. The ball of light forms in his hands, glow growing brighter and brighter as he keeps chanting the spell over and over again, pouring his magic into the tips of his fingers. 

He smiles in relief as the spell worked quickly, not wanting to raise any ire. The orb floats up and settles a few feet above him, hovering and illuminating their way. He follows the leader’s lead and the rest of the crew follows behind them. 

The forest is silent, not even the crickets around to chirp, or bats. Something about the forest has felt off for the last few weeks. He looks around uneasily at their surroundings, the dull blue light glowing from his orbs didn’t reveal much, it still beat the torches, but the night seems to grow darker around this time of the year and he swallows a lump of anxiety.

They keep their pace, going towards the mountain and past the river he saw the wyvern on, he sucks in a breath at the sight of the river. No one paid him any mind thankfully. 

“Surprised you didn’t catch a look yourself when you were out fetching some water.” The leader chuckles, “Guess you’re too much of a ditz to notice things huh?” He laughs at his own joke, Reiner laughs along uneasily as they splashes over the stream as quietly as possible, keeping in mind the legend of a wyvern’s hearing. They say if you drop a pin in a forest, a wyvern will swoop in from the skies to hunt you. 

They got on the other side safely, no thundering roar pierced the skies and no wyvern came swooping in to rip them to pieces. Reiner lets out a bated breath, a small thought in the back of his mind hoped that the wyvern had simply flown off far away and not anywhere in the forest and near the gaggle of hunters stationed all around the sacred forest. 

“Wyverns usually build their nests in a cave, there’s only one near here for hundreds of miles and I’m betting you that’s where it’s in.” their tracker says, coming up close to Reiner’s side. He’d always been particularly civil towards Reiner, but he gives him the creeps with how he likes to sniff around, he suspects that he is part Hound. 

“Look, fresh tracks.” the tracker points to the ground, Reiner closes his eyes in despair. The wyvern is around after all. 

“Excellent.” the leader chuckles, “Get ready boys, we’re going to be very rich.” he grins salaciously, readying his crossbow and arrows. The rest of the company follows suit, getting their weapons out as they near the mountains. 

Reiner hopes to the goddess that the wyvern, despite all the signs, has flown away.

With that prayer in mind he snuffs out his lights and runs towards the mountains, leaving the shocked men behind.

OOO

Bertoldt dreams of chasing a rabbit, his frame’s small, almost in his hatchling years. The rabbit’s fur was white as snow and he longs to sink his teeth in its flesh. It was a visceral experience when he catches the rabbit, it screams the way all creatures do when caught in the throes of death. He can feel his teeth sink into the tender flesh, the sweet taste of blood filling his mouth as he bites down, harder and harder, ripping the chunk out with a rain of red. Red drips down his chin, staining his hands, he looks down, the rabbit in his hand shifts, its white fur changing to pale skin.

The halfling looks up at him with hooded eyes, neck missing a chunk of flesh as he chokes on blood, moaning with his sweet little voice, humming and humming the lullaby. He bends down to kiss the halfling’s mouth, breathing his fire in him. He pulls away, admiring the look of the halfling below him, lips slick with red. Scent fruity and airy, like flying through the skies...

He blinks awake, sniffing the air, there’s the fruity smell again, he perks up, tail thumping as he gets excited. He chirps, straining his ears to hear better. He frowns as he hears muffled yelling from a humans, a lot of humans and the distinct smell of Oleander. He gasps at the smell, ears drooping to a growl as his territory is breached. He runs out his cave, leaving the cloak behind, he jumps off the ledge, transforming into his wyvern form.

He flies down low to the ground, keeping his ear out for any sounds, there’s a hum, way off to his right, the opposite way from the group of humans- hunters he’s detecting. The hum carries the same lullaby and fruity scent, the halfling! He perks up, tail thumping happily again as he runs towards the sound. 

He sniffs out the air, getting in more of that fruity scent as the humming grows louder and louder. His eyes pick up a figure in the distance, he trills at it. The figure jumps before walking towards the direction of the trill. 

“Is that you?” the halfling walks towards him, his eyes glow in the dark, 

“it’s you, I knew you’d come!” he exclaims, running towards Bertoldt, hugging his snout with an ‘oomph’, before pulling away with a gasp, 

“You need to leave, there’s hunters here to get you!” he says insistently, pushing Bertoldt up again to make him fly, “Go! Before they find you, they won’t be able to see you, I took away their light. Go!” he huffs in efforts as he keeps pushing an unmoving wyvern.

Bertoldt tilts his head, the halfling came to warn him? He thinks, he nudges at the blonde inquisitively, wouldn’t he get in trouble for letting a wyvern go? Twice? He can hear the men getting closer to them. Reiner panics as he heard them coming.

“Come on you stupid beast, why won’t you go!” Reiner slaps the wyvern, hoping it leaves from his rough handling. The wyvern huffs, ears drooping as it turns heavily away and starts to jump, beating its great big wings, taking off to the night sky. 

Reiner smiles triumphantly at the sight of the wyvern growing smaller and smaller in the skies just as the men break through to the clearing, only to find him and no wyvern in sight.

“You fucking mutt, I knew you were a monster fucker like your mother!” the leader growls as he sees Reiner, grabbing the halfling’s arm roughly, at the mention of his mother he grew angry,

“Don’t talk about her you pig-” he felt the slap on his face before he see it, the force enough to make him crash to the ground, his ears ring as he feels blood rushing,

“Stop talking you whore! You lost us so much money it’ll make your head spin just trying to think about it!” he screams from above, and his head does already spin, Reiner thinks dumbly, he could feel his cheeks swelling. 

“You’re too late… he’s gone…” he spits out a glob of blood from the cut in his mouth, grinning up at the man. Only a spare torch illuminated them now, but the dim light was enough for them to see each other clearly. 

“You’re going to regret that mutt. We could always sell you for parts...” the man chuckles darkly before his fist flies towards Reiner’s face, impacting with a sickening crack, he yells in pain as he feels a blood vessel bursting under his eyes, “Monster fucker!” a foot connects with his stomach, stealing his breath away, a hand grabs his short hair wrenching his head up to be met with a blade.

He gasps for breaths, eyeing the blade warily as he could smell the Oleander on it, incredibly toxic to non-humans and in large quantities, sometimes to humans too. His tormentor chuckles again at his fear, grazing the tip against Reiner’s cheek.

“I’m going to enjoy cutting you up.” was all he got as a warning before the blade plunges into his hand, and into the ground, effectively trapping him. He screamed, not able to hold it in as the waves of hot, stinging pain cuts through and up his body, the poison burning into his blood. He keeps screaming as he feels the blade got twisted and shoved deeper and deeper.

“Stop please!” he screams, mind blinded by the agony coursing right through him, “Stop!” as the man laughs at his pain. He cries, tears streaming down in fat, ugly streaks, body held up only by the hand on his hair. He trembles, feeling sick, before gagging and puking out some old bile from his throat. It splashes on the ground, the smell making him sicker than he already is.

“Cry some more little mutt!” he laughs at Reiner, joined by his crew. Reiner could feel hatred burning in his belly, more than just dislike, it burns in him so hot it left him cold. 

“Fuck you!” he screams with all his rage, before breaking off to more sobs as more pain washes over him. He slumps, all of his rage had fled as soon as he screamed, 

“Fuck you…” he cries softly, shaking. He wishes he’s back home, curled up in his favorite window with his mother, talking about everything and nothing.

A great gust of wind blows from above, promptly snuffing the torch off. A thunderous thump lands just in front of them, the impact sending up plumes of dust up and it makes him cough. The man lost his grip in shock, letting Reiner crumple to the ground. 

A tremendous roar almost split his ears apart, it shoves everyone backwards off their feet and to the floor. Reiner grips the handle of the blade stuck in his hand and pulls. He grits his teeth as it slips out, slumping down again for a second to catch his breath. He looks up at the wyvern, eyes glowing in the dark to seek out another pair like him. He smiles, at the sight of the wyvern, touched that it came back to save him, but he remembers the Oleander and the wyvern piercing spears. Finally realizing why they wanted him to scream.

He pushes himself up, “Get out of here, it’s a trap!” he yells hoarsely, wincing in pain as he tries to stand. 

Bertoldt rumbles, he could feel the fire churning in his belly, traveling up to his throat as he feels the rage pouring out of him. They hurt him! The humans hurt his halfling just for saving him! He growls, releasing his fire onto the hunters. 

He stomps his way towards them menacingly, ignoring the halfling’s pleas for him to leave again, he hovers over the prone figure protectively as he blasts the hunters with his fire. Huffing in pride as he bested them in a fight. He could hear the screams of agony as the humans burn, the sizzle of their skin bubbling up gives him a sadistic glee. 

Reiner shielded his face from the intense heat billowing out from the wyvern and coming off of the hunters burning. The smell of burning flesh driving him dizzier, that and the Oleander coursing through his blood. He peeks at the burning mess, squinting his eyes at how bright the flames are.

He could spot some men being relatively uninjured, having the common sense to run away from an angry wyvern. They are preparing their spears, loading their crossbows with a hefty, scale piercing arrow. Despite the fall of their leader, the group rebounded quickly, scrambling to get their weapons ready to kill the wyvern. 

Bertoldt sees the hunters readying their weapons, pouring the Oleander on the tips, the smell making him sick. He assesses the situation before deciding to listen to Annie’s advice for the first time today, opting to run from this battle as it might get dicey, he wraps his tail around the halfling, pulling him up to his back before spreading his wings. He spits fire one last time as a precaution and beats his wings, taking off the ground towards the skies. 

Reiner squeals as the ground slowly gets farther and farther away from him, clutching tightly on the wyvern’s stray spikes on its back, he screws his eyes shut. The wind rushing all around them adds to his anxiety, he looks down on the hunters, keeping an eye in case they still try to pursue them. He yelps being right in his assumption as he felt an arrow whistle up the sky and over them, missing, but not by a lot.

“Be careful!” he warns the wyvern as more projectiles follow them. The wyvern growls, expertly moving out of the way of the tiny arrows by comparison. Reiner lets out a breath of relief as he felt the projectiles getting less accurate the farther they got. He shouldn’t have. He sees the glow of magic on the ground where the hunters had been, it was easy to miss amongst the fires. He gasps,

Bertoldt heard the halfling gasp and a loud whistling sound alerted him to danger just seconds before he felt an immense pain in his side. Bertoldt roars as he felt a spear piercing right through his thick hide and scales, lodging itself deeply into his belly. He could smell and feel the Oleander in his system, weakening him . his limbs grew heavy as he tried his best to keep them both in the air, but he could feel that the effort was futile.

With a last great heave he propels himself forward, using up the last of his strength as he goes numb. They descend through the air with a cutting swish. Reiner grips the wyvern’s back as he feels the air pressure almost popping his ears. He groans, holding on for dear life as they crash landed on the ground with a boom, breaking branches and leaving crater marks and drags on the dirt. He feels himself being launched off the back of the wyvern despite his best effort to hold on, hitting his head on the ground, he blacks out.

Bertoldt whimpers as he pants on the ground, trying to crawl towards the halfling, the spear head stuck in him sending waves of agony throughout his slowly paralyzed body. He tries shifting into his humanoid form, hoping the change would dislodged the damn spear protruding from his side. 

The crackling and hissing of steam alerted Reiner up from his unconsciousness. He blinks away the terrible blurring in his eyes and the ringing in his ears, looking up at a partially human looking wyvern croaking in distress. He walks over shakily, vision swimming as he nears the shifter.

“Hurts…” was what the half-transformed shifter said. He has olive green eyes and a dark complexion. Reiner kneels next to him, tentatively grabbing the spear and pulling it out. The shifter screams, cutting off into a silent scream near the end as he claws the ground in pain, tail thrashing weakly, whimpering in distress.

“Stop moving, I can heal you…” Reiner slurs out his words, ears still ringing and the world still spinning in an idyllic circle. He places his palms on the gaping wound, feeling the black ooze of wyvern blood spilling on him, it burns hot. He sucks in a breath, mustering the magic from inside him, ‘heal’ he chants again and again, his body glowing softly in the dark. A bright light covers the wound, it stitches the flesh together at a slow rate. He grits his teeth as he feels the magic waning. Glow flickering as his own injuries weakens him, the Oleander pulsing through his veins. His chants grew desperate as the glow flickered rapidly before dying out. He curses as he crumples to the ground. The wound only halfway healed.

He whines, head pounding as he felt all his magic drained out of him. He looks at the wound in despair, remembering his mother.

He could remember sitting with his mother in their small house with a dilapidated roof. She’d always hum to him the lullaby he hums now. She’d seat him on her lap, caressing his hair, teaching him of all she knew of his father’s culture. The little words she could remember, or how his kind could use magic without the aid of rune stones or crystals. By using their infinite soul. 

He looks up with a gasp, touching the wound again. He closes his eyes remembering the words his mother had told him all those years ago, the words his father had said to her when she found her just outside of his country.

‘Two pieces join to one, join in hand under the goddess’ eye, I give a piece of myself to you.’ he chants in an ancient language even he couldn’t recognize as it spills out of his lips, only knowing the meaning somehow in the back of his mind.

His eyes glow, the shifter’s head shoots up, snapping towards him, his eyes corresponding with the same glow as he chants the words back in an inhumane voice, a mix between wyvern and human. It sends pulses of warmth into him and Reiner shudders, feeling a pleasant feeling encompassing his whole body. He could feel himself getting lighter inside, his wound stitching close as the shifter’s wound did too. The poison burning up and away from their bodies. They chant the words together in one voice. Each chant binding them closer to each other, he feels himself compelled to get closer and closer to the shifter.

Bertoldt feels himself getting completed, something from the halfling transferring into him, pouring in from the light enveloping them both, he chants what the other is chanting, feeling it being pulled up from the deepest part of him. The halfling leans in and Bertoldt mirrors him, feeling an aching need to be close to each other. 

He feels the halfling lips on his, better than the dream he had, it’s soft and fleshy, filling him with carnal urges as he slides his clawed hands up the halfling’s body. The halfling kisses back, allowing him in as he moans sweetly into the kiss. All around them the light swirls, hugging them and merging their souls into one, a part of Reiner slipping into Bertoldt, all their emotions, past, wishes and knowledge mixing in a cacophony of scenes. 

They gasp as they join into one, tears of joy spilling from their eyes. A mess of emotions churning inside them.

“Bertoldt.” Reiner says,

“Reiner.” Bertoldt says back,

They laugh as the light dies down, embracing each other underneath the moonlight as the steam rises from the ground, lips crashing against each other again, like thunder in the sky.


	2. bye bye birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertoldt and Reiner arrives at his cave. Annie has to say some hard things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a short one folks

Bertoldt could taste the halfling- no, Reiner. He tastes sweet and fruity, like a fruit Annie had brought him once, many summers ago on one of his hatching anniversary. Annie likes to call it nameday, she also said the humans call it birthday because their lifespans are so short they could remember how old they are. He slips his tongue down Reiner’s throat, chasing the taste. 

Reiner gags at the sensation of an impossibly long tongue sliding down his throat and slipping around in his mouth, but he kisses back nonetheless, new instincts kicking in and making him crave the wyvern’s touch. He whimpers as he feels claws digging in his skin where Bertoldt is gripping him.

They pull away for air eventually, him panting breathlessly as Bertoldt licks down his jaw and to his neck, he could feel sharp teeth grazing his pulse. Bertoldt bites down, feeling the pulse thumping underneath pale skin. He remembers his dream, how delicious Reiner’s blood tasted and bites down harder.

Reiner whimpers as he feels the sharp sting on his neck, “Bertl…” he says a little warily, pulse jumping to his throat. 

Bertoldt whines at Reiner, biting harder than before and feeling the skin break finally. He laps up the blood spilling from the wound immediately. Moaning at the taste, he grinds his groin against Reiner’s thigh, feeling his folds slick up in arousal. 

Reiner moans in pain from the bite, going limp in Bertoldt’s grasp, he could feel his own arousal twitching in his pants at Bertoldt’s grinding.

“Bertl…” he says again, “We need to leave…” he keens as the wyvern humps his crotch, “the hunters are searching for us.” he manages to finish between hitching gasps. Bertoldt growls but seems to heed his words well enough to pull away and stop his ministrations. The wyvern whines, squirming on his perch on Reiner’s thighs, which frankly are getting numb at the immense weight on them.

“I know, but we have to get going.” Reiner strokes his hair softly. Bertoldt gives in, getting off of the halfling to stand, he walks away a few paces before shifting into his wyvern form. Bones crackle and grows out of its sockets, scales growing and horns protruding in a grotesque cacophony of crunches and hisses as steam rises. 

He stands tall against the moonlight, massive head seeking out Reiner, he slumps his head on the ground for the halfling to climb. Reiner understood his message perfectly and climbed his head, grabbing at the spikes to hoist himself over the head. He settles himself and grip one of the horns tightly as he feels Bertoldt shift around to ready himself. 

He heaves himself off the ground easily. His limbs felt lighter than ever before as he soars up the dark night and up his familiar mountain. He makes no noise until he enters his cave, shifting back into his humanoid form. Dropping Reiner to the ground unceremoniously.

He pants at the soreness of his muscle after so many transformations within such close intervals. His scales sat on the ground, the ones that haven’t fell itches and he scratches at them. Steam rises from him, leaving the cave in soft billows.

“Alright, let’s get you away from the open, they might see the steam.” Reiner helps him up, hoisting him over his shoulders as they walk in deeper into his cave. Bertoldt sniffs curiously at Reiner’s neck, wasting no more time on caution as they are no longer out in the open or in any immediate danger from the hunters. It’ll at least take them a while or till the morning to even locate the cave, and the climb is an impossible steep with no path carved.

He pulls Reiner down with a whine, “Need…” he says hoarsely, trapping Reiner on the ground as he licks the blonde’s neck all over. Reiner giggles at the ticklish sensation on his neck, he roams his hands curiously over Bertoldt’s shimmery scales. They’re warm to the touch, almost burning, and it shines with every breath the wyvern took.

“Bertl…” he huffs when he feels the wyvern clawing at his clothes, ripping them a little. 

“Off…” he whines, tugging at the offending fabrics,

“Alright, just don’t rip them, I have nothing else to wear.” Reiner agrees, starting to strip himself of his garments. 

Bertoldt’s tail thumps happily at the sight of Reiner’s skin being revealed, he dives to lick him all over, savouring the taste that is uniquely Reiner. He gets impatient and pulls Reiner’s now loose clothes off of him faster. Reiner yelps as he feels his clothes getting yanked away from him and the frigid night air hitting his now naked body.

The wyvern growls at the near dizzying scent as he rakes his claws down Reiner’s torso, blood welling from the scratches. He laps up the sweet blood with his rough tongue, the coarse feeling of his tongue making Reiner mewl in twisted pleasure as the pain turns his cock harder against his belly.

“Bertl,” he gasps as he feels something poking his thighs as the wyvern humps his leg, it was slick and hot, sliding obscenely between his thighs. Bertoldt ruts against Reiner’s stomach, making the halfling moan as he feels the wyvern’s slowly lengthening cock sliding slickly on his own and making a mess on his stomach with the amount of fluid it’s oozing. 

Bertoldt flips Reiner onto his stomach, grinding his ribbed length against Reiner’s rear. Reiner’s breath stutter at the huge length sliding between his cheeks,

“Wait- Bertl!” he panics as he feels Bertoldt trying to slip inside and failing to breach the too tight entrance, “Don’t-” he pleads, Bertoldt stops at his tone. He huffs and lays them both on their sides, pushing Reiner’s thighs together and rutting into the sandwiched limbs. He traps Reiner with his arms, sliding his hands all over the halfling, digging his claws into his hips for purchase as he slides his cock between Reiner’s thighs.

“Feels good Reiner…” he slurs, fangs grazing the blonde’s nape, biting down and making him cry out.

Reiner squeezes his thighs together, the friction against his own length and the immense heat emanating from Bertoldt making him dizzy. He grabs his own cock, jerking it with desperation, whining at the bites on his neck. Each stinging prick to his neck adding to his own arousal, the heat, the bites, the claws raking all over him and the slide of Bertoldt’s length between his thighs drives him closer to the edge. 

He bites his lips as he spills in his hands, muffled whimpers escaping his lips. Bertoldt keeps going, humping his thighs with seemingly endless stamina. Reiner whines as he feels overstimulated, his soft cock twitching with weak interest as Bertoldt’s own slick one keeps rubbing against him. If the wyvern’s cock was any less slicker his thighs would have been chafing, he thanks the goddess for small mercies. He could feel tiredness wash over him, the day’s event finally taking a toll.

His eyes get heavier as he lays in Bertoldt’s grasp, limp. He feels himself passing out from exhaustion.

“Reiner… Reiner… My Reiner…” Bertoldt gasps desperately, rutting faster and faster, his hips slapping the underside of Reiner’s thighs with wet squelches. He spills all over the blonde’s stomach and on the ground, panting as he pulls away, slowly sheathing himself back. 

Bertoldt picks Reiner up from the ground, carrying him and his clothes over to his nest. Annie’s cloak still draped on the pile of clothes gifted to him from Annie. He settles the blonde on the soft pile carefully, ears fluttering as he situates the halfling comfortably. Reiner makes a content noise, his tail wags at the noise. Bertoldt resists the urge to trill, not wanting to wake the blonde, he smells tired.

The wyvern settles himself on the nest, shifting some lumps around, purring at the cozy feeling. He curls around Reiner’s sleeping form, scenting him as he drifts to sleep, warmth leaching from him to the cold halfling.

OOO

It wasn't even dawn yet when Bertoldt awoke with a start, shooting up from his snuggle around Reiner as he heard distant roars. His ears stand in attention as he strains to hear the roar of something akin to a wyvern. His heart jumps with excitement as he leaps out of the nest with Annie’s cloak draped over him like a safety blanket, running towards his cave entrance. The night sky's alight with orange hues as patches of the forest around the mountain burns with blazing fire.

He stares at the scenery in awe, another roar snaps him out of his trance as he sees a gigantic sleek figure gliding through the carnage. Another blast of fire hits the forest and screams. Hunters. He thinks belatedly, those screams are from hunters. He smiles in a sick relief that he and Reiner are safe from the ones hunting them actively. He laughs, softly at first, before it explodes into a hysterical fit. 

His eyes seek the wyvern, wanting to meet another of his kind, feeling excited to not be the only one. The screamings from the humans stop, it seems they’re all too injured to scream, dead or at least close to death. He trills loudly, trying to attract the other wyvern’s attention. For moments only silence follows, before a trill calls out back. 

He jumps up in excitement, tail wagging in a frenzy as he chirps giddily. He paces around the entrance in a ball of boundless energy, huffing impatiently as he waits for the other wyvern to appear. 

No wyvern came. He whines, tail thumping the ground nervously as he keeps whining, pacing around anxiously as the moments stretch by. He sniffs around for another scent, whining as he only smells Annie’s scent on the cloak. He slumps on the ground, curling his tail around himself to apply pressure on his back, hugging himself. He clutches the cloak and pulls it tighter around himself. He whines again feeling his eyes tear up at the lost chance to meet. 

He closes his eyes feeling sad as he waits for the wyvern to come in vain, drifting to a small doze.

OOO

“Bertoldt!” he whines at the call, tail waving in annoyance,

“Bertoldt!” the voice insists, harsher this time, he screws his eyes tighter,

“Bertl!” a hand slaps his head, the voice still relieved but a little panicked. His eyes open, huffing he looks up at Annie,

“Annie…” he says sleepily, trying to lay his head on her lap, “Annie…” he snuffles, rubbing his cheeks on her soft clothes.

“Bertl, you’re alive…” she says in relief, stroking his head in a softness she doesn’t often show. He purrs, leaning up to her touch, 

“Annie, you’re back…” he smiles, 

“I’m so sorry Bertl, I’m so sorry…” she keeps stroking his hair, her voice tinged with sadness. She smells sad. He frowns, whining at her, nudging her with his head as he tries to cheer her up. 

“Annie, don’t be… sad…” he tries, she chuckles wetly, never stopping her strokes,

“I thought you were… I smelled your blood- I smelled that disgusting poison all over-” she stammers, burying her face on his short tufts of hair.

“Reiner saved me…” he says,

“Reiner?” she pulls herself away, looking down at him in confusion, 

“Reiner saved me… he smells good.” he explains sleepily, resting his head on her lap,

“Oh no, Bertl did you..?” she sighs,

“He saved me, then we bonded. I marked him, he’s mine.” he nods, she sighs again,

“Well I’m glad you’re not alone anymore,” she strokes his cheeks before pushing his head softly away from her lap, “I have to go Bertl, we might never see each other again.” she says as she stands up,

“What! Why?” he whimpers, “Wait please don’t leave Annie!” he pleads,

“I’m sorry Bertl…” she says with a heavy heart, she presses her lips in a thin line,

“Please don’t leave me, I’m sorry! Please, I won’t disobey you anymore! I’ll listen! I can be good!” he clutches at her clothes,

“Bertoldt!” she snaps, pushing him away, her eyes glistening, “There will be a time where you need to fly on your own, do you understand?” she says softer, 

“No…” he shakes his head, whimpering,

“This is the time you need to spread your wings, I can’t stay with you anymore okay. Some very important things are going to happen and I have to leave you. There will be some very bad people and they will try to tell you horrible things about me. Don’t listen to them.” she pats his head, “I don’t expect you to understand, but I’m doing this for our kind. I’m doing this for you.” she rubs his head soothingly,

“Okay…” he reluctantly agrees, 

“I have to go now Bertl.” she says, pulling away, “Don’t follow me!” she orders, 

“Annie-” he cries as she step on the ledge,

“Stay Bertoldt! Do not follow me!” she growls, eyes glowing, making him cower in submission, instinct kicking in as he presses himself flat on the ground.

She steps off the ledge, her figure disappearing from view before a great explosion of light and steam follows. The familiar roar from before shakes the ground around him as a great big wyvern with heavy scars on her back flies away towards the horizon. 

He watches in shock as her figure slowly flies away in the distant, “Annie…” he gasps, finally realizing who the other wyvern was.

He stays on the ground until dawn comes, still looking longingly at the horizon. 

OOO

Reiner shivers, his teeth chattering as he curls in tighter around himself. He gasps for breath as his lungs seize, it feels like he is inhaling ice. He coughs, wheezing for breath, the tips of his fingers and toes growing number and number. He whimpers weakly as any semblance of warmth oozes out of him.

Bertoldt sits up from his squashed position on the floor when he hears distressed whimpers coming from the nest. He runs over to Reiner, chirping in alarm at the sight of the halfling shivering terribly, tips of his limbs and lips turning blue. 

He trills at Reiner, pulling him up into his lap, letting him leach the warmth from him. He rubs his cheek against Reiner, rubbing the cold flesh with his clawed hands, willing his body to get warmer. The halfling breathes easier at the warmth, burying himself closer to the wyvern, shuddering in relief as his lungs open up. 

He gasps awake, heavy eyes opening to look up at Bertoldt. He smiles, “You’re back.” he says softly as the coldness dissipates, 

“Sorry I left…” Bertoldt strokes his hair, “There was a wyvern, it burned the hunters, they’re all gone for now.” he says,

“We’re safe?” Reiner asks tiredly, 

“We’re safe.” Bertoldt nods, still rubbing Reiner’s back and chasing away the cold spots. He chewed his lips in concern at the blonde’s condition. This is not normal.

“You look sad.” Reiner says, looking up at him, 

“Someone just left me, I need to find them.” he says, remembering Annie’s words of not following her. He sighs, he’s never good at listening to her anyways. 

“We can find them together…” Reiner nods, sagging him Bertoldt’s hold as a wave of cold hits him again along with a lethargic feeling. 

“Reiner you’re not well.” Bertoldt says, worried,

“F-figures…” Reiner laughs through chattering teeth, “It’s so cold without you… S’cold all the time…” he agrees,

“We need to get you help.” he frowns at Reiner’s laugh, 

“What about finding your friend?” Reiner asks, voice slurring as he snuggles up deliriously against Bertoldt’s warm chest,

“We can find them later, we need to get you help now.” Bertoldt picks up the discarded clothes all over his nest, dressing Reiner in his old clothes, before draping more soft and bigger tunics on him. He puts on one of his better sweaters on Reiner, purring happily when the halfling smells like him. Reiner’s cloak comes last, a little too small on the blonde, but it’s all they got. He puts on some woolen socks on Reiner and his old, beaten boots, strapping it tightly.

He dresses himself next, only putting on his softest clothes, they’re all large and fits him nicely, till this day he never knew where Annie got them. He puts on Annie’s cloak almost reverently on himself, the cloak fits his frame like magic, and he suspects it is. 

He goes to check on Reiner’s temperature before packing for their journey, deeming it safe enough, he sets out to do his last task quickly. He packs some food and a change of clothes, an empty waterskin, a bag of silver he looted once, he packs more shiny things in his pack, knowing that humans trade with them. He then slips on a blade he also looted on his hip, holstering it safely. 

He goes to Reiner and picks him up, resting him on his chest as the blonde seems to be passed out again. He goes to the ledge, looking back at his home for his whole life before jumping off. He digs his claws into the rocks, softening his descent down. The drag of his claws on the rocks making his ears slap against his face in an uncomfortable fashion at the screeching drag. 

They land on the foot of the mountain with a thud, but no broken bones. His legs smarts though at the immense impact he just absorbed. Reiner groans a bit at the impact, but otherwise is still unconscious. This worries him a little but he just settles the back pack on the halfling’s back and the halfling on his back, he drapes Reiner’s arms around him as he circles his arms around the thick thighs around his waist. He pulls his hood up and over his head, concealing his more inhuman features. 

With that he sets off away from the mountain and towards the humans.


	3. strange bed fellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel finds Reiner and Bertoldt in the woods. 
> 
> Some dragon sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: explicit sex scene... yeah. this story is mostly plot with porn.

Marcel dips the empty waterskin in his hand into the cool river. Just a few days ago, almost a week ago in fact, there had been the most devastating wyvern attack since almost two decades of their near extinction. He’s overcome with a sudden bout of sadness as he recalls the incident report. His old friend from his hometown was amongst the hunter teams that was stationed in that forest.

The men that had survived were horribly burned and unable to hunt anymore, but they all said the same thing; if anyone hadn’t come in with them, they’re dead, charred down to bones and ashes streaks on the ground. Reiner wasn’t with the ones who came back. 

His other two companion weren’t as sad shout it as he is, his brother Porco had always butted heads with Reiner, and although he was upset, he wasn't too hung up on it, and Pieck, a girl they’d just team up with since their recruitment only knows Reiner in passing before the halfling was assigned to a different team.

He sighs, remembering their earlier days where Reiner would pester them to play or hang out with them, well more like trailing them around insistently. Marcel had really been the only kid in their hometown who didn’t spit at or pull at Reiner’s pointy ears and occasional glowing eyes. He tried to make Porco follow him, but his little brother just didn’t get along with Reiner and the two were constantly vying for his attention. They were a handful back in those days.

When he deems the waterskins full enough he caps them and gets up from his crouched position, ready to head back to their camp. 

A gigantic splash steals his attention though. He tenses, going into high alert as he unsheathes his short blade, listening for anymore sounds. Another splash and squawk came. He follows the noises curiously. Boots stepping very carefully on the soft silty banks of the river. He quiets his breaths too, not wanting to alert whatever is making those noises. 

The noises grew louder, the further he went up the riverbank, splashing. He peeks behind the treelines to conceal himself. A blur of human skin and blue zips around in the water. It splashes again, flailing around the waters, a fish jumps away. The humanoid looking creature yowls frustratedly. It’s shimmery tail thumping angrily on the water, creating ripples and gurgling the waters as it’s scales seem to steam. The creature looks like a tanned human with dark hair, its eyes like a cat’s and its body carrying additional dragon-like features. 

The creature whines as it tries again to… fish perhaps, Marcel guesses. It tries again a few more times before sighing, waddling out of the waters and dragging itself out of the waters. It shakes itself vigorously, dispelling water off of it efficiently. It seems sentient, he muses.

“I know you’re out there.” it says, Marcel’s heart jumping to his throat. It thuds painfully against his ribcage in fear, “Relax… I don’t eat humans.” it sighs,

Marcel’s feet froze, getting glued to the ground as he debates his next course of action, it seems his indecision displeases the creature,

“Come out now.” it sighs, and by some grace of the goddess, Marcel did.

“Who- Wh- what are you?” he stutters out,

“I’m-” it hesitates, tilting its head to the side, fin-like ears fluttering nervously, “I’m Bertoldt…” it- Bertoldt says,

“Oh… hi, I’m… Marcel.” he introduces, waving awkwardly at the- Bertoldt. The creature for the most parts seems to be non violent and amicable. Bertoldt looks at Marcel’s hand curiously and mimics the motion.

“Marcel?” Bertoldt asks, 

“Yes, that’s me.” Marcel nods.

“I need your help.” Bertoldt says,

“What, why?” he squints his eyes in confusion, “You don’t know me, and I certainly don’t know you.” he scoffs,

“I do.” Bertoldt’s ears flutters defensively, “You’re Reiner’s friend, yes? I need your help.” he insists. Marcel’s heart skips a beat at the name,

“Wait, Reiner, he’s alive?” he asks excitedly,

“Not for much longer, he needs help.” his heart drops again at that, images of Reiner horribly burnt crosses his mind,

“What- what’s wrong with him?” he asks worrily,

“I don’t know, but he’s getting worse, I don't know what to do…” Bertoldt whines. Marcel chews his lips, weighing his options, what are the odds that this creature is lying about knowing Reiner, who was stationed a little ways up North, and why would he lie about knowing Reiner? It doesn’t eat humans. Or so it says. He makes up his mind quickly though at the impatient thumps of the creature’s tail on the ground. In the miniscule chance that Reiner might be alive, he needs to know.

“Alright, just show me to him.” he agrees, Bertoldt smiles, relieved, motioning Marcel to follow him quickly. Marcel crosses the river, boots in arm as he trudged the cold waters. He didn’t bother pulling it on, hastily running after Bertoldt as the creature ran deep into the forest.

They venture deeper and deeper into the grove, it gets darker with every step, the sun blocked out by untouched, tall trees. Bertoldt sniffs around the for the path he took before, suddenly perking up and taking off faster than before. Marcel curses as he tries to keep up,

“Hey wait, I can’t keep up!” he pants, lungs starting to burn as he tries to keep up with Bertoldt’s supernatural speed.

“He’s not doing good.” is all the creature says to Marcel. 

He groans, willing his legs to keep moving. He collapses in relief when they burst through an opening in the trees and Bertoldt finally stops running.

“Oh thank the goddess.” he gasps, taking in lungfuls of air as he clutches the grass to calm his racing heart.

Bertoldt whines as he approaches a nest-looking thing against a rock. Some leaves and a blanket draped over a shivering figure. The creature sits down on the nest, pulling the figure into its arms. Bertoldt chirps at the figure, swaddling the blanket tighter around them.

Marcel approaches them when he regains his composure. His heart is beating a hopeful ‘thump thump thump’. He feels his breath hitching when he finally take a good look of the figure in Bertoldt’s arms.

“Reiner…” He breathes out.

OOO

2 and a half days earlier…

They’ve been walking for days, Reiner hasn’t woken up for a while now, and while it concerned Bertoldt greatly, his temperature also hasn’t dropped either as he sleeps. He hasn’t had to leave him yet, which proved well for Reiner as it seems the halfling is siphoning heat from him. They’re a hundred miles away from the mountain and the charred part of the forest at least by now, he judges. 

He’s been walking for half a day currently, in total he’s walked about four days and his human-ish feet have started to ache, even with the wyvern blood in him and the tough skin, it still starts to tire him, especially with carrying around Reiner.

“I’m sorry…” the halfling mumbles tiredly from his shoulder, “You seem tired…” he says apologetically, and while his lips aren’t tinged with blue, he’s still terribly pale.

“Shhh… It’s alright Reiner, I know you’re not well.” he soothes, nuzzling Reiner with his cheeks, purring to make the other feel better.

“You’re warm.” Reiner moans in content, shuddering against him. His arms tightening around bertoldt to chase more of the warmth.

Bertoldt sniffs around them, he still smells the river trail he’s been following, staying close to the source of water for convenience. 

“Come on, it’s been days, we need a wash. And you need some food.” he decides, going towards the river. Reiner just makes a noncommittal noise, agreeing with him. Probably... Reiner has been too weak to actually deny any of his decisions anymore as the days pass. He just lets Bertoldt maneuver his body around while he’s out, or let the wyvern feed him whatever food they have. Well, he couldn’t eat much, but he made the effort as it made Bertoldt happy when he did.

“Do we need to wash? It’s warm right now.” he sighs, burying his face in Bertoldt’s neck,

“You’ll feel better when you do.” Bertoldt tries to convince him as they near the river,

“Okay…” Reiner just agrees again, sniffling from the cold starting to seep on his fingers, “Bertl… cold.” he whines,

“I know Reiner, that’s why you need help, I don’t know how to fix it.” Bertoldt soothes,

“I’m sorry…” the halfling mumbles out, Bertoldt frowns, Reiner has a tendency to apologize for things he can’t help.

“It’s not your fault Reiner.” he sighs, stopping in front of the riverbank. He crouches down, slipping Reiner off his back and stretching his back. He moans as some joints pop and crackles, body going limp for a second as tension leaves him.

“Damn…” he says contently, tail swaying as he enjoys the gentle summer breeze, “I haven’t seen the sun in days.” he comments. Reiner hums agreeably.

“It is nice.” he smiles, lucid again as he looks up at the skies. He looks beautiful on the grass and wildflowers around him. 

Bertoldt strips off his clothes, they had started to smell from days of no washing, but since he doesn’t sweat and Reiner’s cold temperature prevents sweat, the smell is kept to a minimum, he still wants to wash himself though. He clambers into the waters naked, splashing around happily and submerging himself. He purrs contently, peeking above the waters, 

“Reiner, come join me, the water’s nice.” he tempts the blonde,

“If you say so…” Reiner agrees with an amicable smile, taking off his boots and socks. He sets them aside before shuffling towards the waters, dipping his toes gingerly, “It’s cold…” he pouts at Bertoldt.

“Come on, you need to take a bath.” Bertoldt coaxes, Reiner pouts for a few more moments before starting to strip. He tosses his garments aside and dipping himself slowly under the waters, hand gripping the riverbank as he reluctantly submerges himself. Bertoldt huffs before a devious idea enters his mind. He jumps at Reiner, grabbing the blonde by the waist and pulling him in the waters with him in a big splash.

Reiner squeaks in surprise as they hit the water, sputtering in the waters as he tries to hold his head above the waters. 

“Bertl!” he gasps, trying to break free of the wyvern’s hold, “Lemme go!” he giggles as the wyvern swims around with him in idyllic circles,

“No… I’ve been waiting for this all day.” he whines, nipping Reiner’s neck and shoulders, humping the blonde under the waters. Reiner gasps at the risque position they’re in,

“Bertl-” he chews his lips, trying to contain his moans as he can feel the wyvern’s thick length sliding against his thighs as his own slowly hardening cock, “We can’t…” he tries to argue at the openness of the space.

“No one’s around for miles.” Bertoldt growls playfully, licking his neck all over and biting his neck, heaping fresh new marks over the old ones he’d left before. Reiner whimpers when he feels fingers probing around his entrance, the nails blunt as it slips slowly inside. 

“Oh goddess!” he gasps as the blunt nails grazes something inside him that makes him lose his senses for a moment. This intrigues the wyvern as he tries rubbing at the raised nub inside the halfling again, pressing it insistently, causing Reiner to jolt in his hold, clutching at his shoulders.

“There, right there, by the goddess-” Reiner whines in his ears, the grip on his shoulders would have bruised, if he isn’t a wyvern. The blonde grinds back on his fingers, all qualms about them being in the open seemingly forgotten. Bertoldt scents him as he adds another finger, the waters aiding in lubrication a bit, but he still stretches Reiner slowly and carefully, judging from his panic on their first intercourse, he assumes that humans and or elves do not self lubricate. 

He bites Reiner’s ear playfully, scissoring his fingers and stretching out his opening. He ruts against Reiner’s stomach, the feel of smooth skin making him leak, the slick immediately washing away in the waters. He adds a third finger, the tight fit making Reiner groan, hole clenching around his digits almost painfully. He presses on the nub again, relishing the way Reiner cry out breathlessly near his ears, grips easing.

“Reiner, need you…” he nuzzles the blonde, who’s sagging in his hold, he pulls out his fingers frowning. “Reiner?” he nudges him, rubbing his shoulders in worry,

He whimpers at the lack of response, swimming over to the edge and pulling them both out of the waters. He lays Reiner down on the grass, looking him over for any injuries, and watching his chest rise and fall when he finds none. It seems that the blonde just fell asleep abruptly again. He sighs, drying himself off by shaking off the water and grabbing his dirty clothes, wiping Reiner off with it. 

Bertoldt dresses Reiner up in his thickest clothing, feeling satisfied that he’s warm for the moment before he gets to work on washing their clothes. When he deems them clean enough he wrings the water off of them and bunches them up in one arm. He slides their pack on one shoulder and slings Reiner over his other, walking into the forest and out of the open. 

He finds a nice little spot for them to camp the night, quickly building a nest with scattered leaves and a blanket. He lays Reiner down the nest, covering him with his cloak and purring when he smells like him. There’s low branches on the trees near them and he hangs their wet clothes up on them, creating a small fire near it to dry it faster and warm Reiner up. When the tasks are done he joins the blonde on the nest, spooning him and curling his tail around his ankle, purring against Reiner.

With the nice atmosphere, he feels himself drifting asleep with Reiner.

OOO

This is a dream. He thinks.

Bertoldt purrs, Reiner is on his knees, naked, shyly looking up at him as he pumps his cock between his hands. He is so small compared to him, it takes both of his hands just to wrap around Bertoldt’s length. The blonde kisses the head of Bertoldt’s cock, sticking his tongue out to give the head an experimental lick. Reiner looks up at him through his lashes with hooded eyes, trying to take in the cock into his mouth. He manages the head before softly gagging, whining in frustration, he jerks the rest of the length with his hands, which starts to grow slick with his ministrations.

It isn't a dream. He decides.

“My Reiner…” Bertoldt moans, startling Reiner who pulls off with a little gasp, 

“Yo- you’re awake.” he stammers, 

“I am,” he smiles, sitting up, “What were you doing Reiner?” he teases, Reiner’s cheeks flush red,

“You were moaning in your sleep…” Reiner mumbles, “I got curious…” he confesses,

“Well, don’t let me stop you.” Bertoldt opens his legs in invitation, which Reiner takes as he scoots closer and continues his exploration. He takes the head into his mouth, a little more shyly than before, trying to go deeper, swallowing as he gags to alleviate the resistance. Bertoldt moans when he feels Reiner’s finger squeezing his length, stroking it with both hands, his thighs squirming. Bertoldt got an idea.

“Come up here.” he instructs, maneuvering Reiner to his sides, perpendicular to him. He can reach Reiner’s rear like this, he pushes him lower on his chest, creating a beautiful arc. He trails his claws down Reiner’s spine, raising goosebumps on the way. He purrs as Reiner laps on his cock, feeling himself oozing slick from his tip. He swipes he slick up, using it to finger Reiner, utilizing the muscle relaxing properties of the slick to his advantage. He retracts his claws as he breaches the still somewhat stretched hole, slipping a finger easily as it swallows him in.

Reiner moans on his cock, hands stuttering as he feels Bertoldt slip another finger and pressing on his pleasure spot. He chokes as Bertoldt rubs at the spot insistently, whimpering on the wyvern’s cock, trying to stroke it to the best of his abilities. A third finger follows, stretching him with idle urgency, scissoring his tight passage, the slick is starting to run dry. He pulls out his fingers, causing Reiner to whine at the loss.

Bertoldt pulls Reiner off of his cock, pushing him down on his chest, hiking his hips up. His ears flutter at the sight of Reiner with his ass presented to him. He purrs, licking the twitching hole, causing Reiner to yelp,

“Bertl- it’s dirty!” he whines in embarrassment. Bertoldt tilts his head in confusion at Reiner’s reservations,

“You taste good Reiner.” he assures the blonde, which seems to be the wrong thing to do as it just makes Reiner whines even worse and hides his face in his arms. He decides not to lick the blonde’s hole again, opting to rub his slick on it instead and using his fingers to stretch it. The slick’s properties seem to be working, Reiner’s hole relaxing as he manages to slip a fourth finger with no resistance or pain, this encourages him, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly. He experimentally tries to slip in his thumb. It slips in at first, although the muscles resists around the thickest part of his hand. 

“Goddess Bertl- are you-” Reiner wails, question dying as Bertoldt punches through his ring of muscle and into him. Whole hand finally inside Reiner’s hot, twitching walls. 

“Does it hurt?” he asks, rubbing Reiner’s flank in soothing circles, the blonde shakes his head,

“No, it just… feels weird.” he moans out at the feeling of being full. He swallows as he stares at Bertoldt’s heavy cock, hanging hard between the wyvern’s legs, it looks roughly as big as a whole hand inside him right now, if not a little bigger. He keens in part distress and anticipation, face flushing at the irrational thought of wanting Bertoldt inside him so badly. 

“P-please move…” he asks timidly, face flushing even darker the moment he said the words. Bertoldt obliges him happily, pulling his hand out languidly before pushing it back in. the slick has started to dry again and he curses inwardly at Reiner’s vice grip on his hand.

“Reiner... “ he begs, wanting to stick himself inside the blonde, almost an urgent pull.

“Bertl…” the blonde seems to agree, desire flushing his pale face badly, his words not coming to him. His eyes seem to plead him to mount him though, and he nods, pulling his hand out carefully so as to not displace the blonde’s guts. It pulls off with a suction noise which Reiner responds with a noise akin to a dying animal. Bertoldt drapes himself over Reiner, humping his cock between the blonde’s ample cheeks, he grips Reiner’s waist and pulls him closer. The slick smears all over his still gaping hole, dripping into it and making the muscles relax as he pushes into him.

Reiner groans as he feels Bertoldt’s cock entering him, true to his estimation it was bigger than the fist he took, it slips inside nonetheless, Bertoldt’s slick must have relaxing properties, he thinks before his mind starts to buzz. The thick head pops through the ring of muscles and he pushes the rest, inch by agonizing inch causing Reiner to squirm, shifting his hips. His instinct is confused between crawling away or shoving himself down the thick intrusion, he falls limp instead when he feels Bertoldt’s teeth on his nape, biting down.

“Reiner…” Bertoldt groans as he feels his cock slowly being enveloped by the tight heat, almost made for him. He bites at the fresh bite he just made, lapping up the blood. He purrs in content at the deep bite mark he left, nuzzling Reiner as his pushing finally reaches the bulbous base of his length.

“Fuck…” Reiner heaves for air as he feels his guts being pushed and shoved to accommodate Bertoldt. A ragged cry is punched out of him as the widest part of Bertoldt’s length finally slides inside him. 

He lets him adjust to the length, walls twitching and tightening around him in a steady, rhythmic squeeze. Reiner is panting in effort, hands shaking as he braces himself on the nest, his cheeks rubbing on the soft material of the blanket, it smells heavily like Bertoldt and he deliriously purrs. Bertoldt purrs back at him, rocking in and out, the slide eased by the copious amount of slick he’s producing. He could feel the sweat sliding down his back from the effort of accommodating Bertoldt and a wet tongue lapping it up. 

“Reiner, Reiner, Reiner…” Bertholdt is chanting his name like a prayer behind his back, claws digging into his hips, leaving cuts, the blood trailing down Reiner’s skin. He grinds back, pushing himself unto the wyvern’s length almost in desperation, like an itch that can’t be scratched. 

“Please, please, please Bertl- Oh!” he keens as the head of the cock press on his pleasure spot in a harsh thrust. His own cock is drooling steadily on the blanket below them, he feels vaguely bad for dirtying it, but at the moment all he could think of was being one with Bertoldt, being closer and closer.

Bertoldt bites his shoulder, arms wrapping around Reiner’s abdomen, pulling the halfling up to kiss him, Reiner cranes his neck to meet Bertoldt’s mouth, letting the wyvern wrestle his tongue down and moaning into it. Bertoldt sits back on the nest, pulling Reiner up to his lap, sliding his arms under and around Reiner’s knees, bending the halfling almost in two and slamming his hips up to bury himself deeper.

Reiner reaches up to fists his fingers in Bertoldt’s hair, holding on and causing the wyvern to hiss, biting down on his shoulders again, marking him deeply with his sharp teeth. The new position causes the other to enter him even deeper than before. The powerful slams down the wyvern’s cock makes his eyes roll back to his head and mouth opening in a silent scream as he feels himself reaching his peak, spilling on the blanket. His vision whites out for a few seconds as a ringing grows louder in his ears. Bertoldt bites down harder as he feels Reiner milking his cock with his orgasm. He slams himself in over and over again, setting a punishing pace as he chases his own release, finally finding it and feeling his knot grow inside, trapping his seed in his mate’s belly. His mate. He thinks deliriously. The notion makes him happy, purring uncontrollably at the sudden concept.

He lays them both on their sides carefully, the jostling waking up Reiner who’s suddenly lucid. The most lucid he’s seen him in days. He nuzzles his mate, inhaling Reiner’s pleasant scent deeply, purring still,

“Hmm my Reiner…” he purrs louder, “My mate…” he licks at the deep bites he left, letting his spit soothe the wounds,

Reiner flushes at the word ‘mate’, smiling as he laced his fingers with Bertoldt’s, “Am I?” he asks softly, catching Bertoldt’s attention, “your mate?” he clarifies,

“Yes, my mate.” Bertoldt kisses his ears, nuzzling his sweaty hair, holding him close with his free arm, hands trailing down to Reiner’s bulging stomach, purring at the tightness of the skin, filled to the brim with his seed. He smiles, fantasizing about a brood of his own with Reiner, before squashing the fantasy. It’s a hard desire to reach, near impossible.

Reiner pulls Bertoldt’s hand that’s in his and pulls it towards his face, nuzzling it. Bertoldt strokes Reiner’s damp hair, lightly scratching at the scalp, as they both take deep breaths to come down from their highs. 

“I love you Bertl…” Reiner mumbles out, feeling sentimental at their close intimacy, limbs tangled with each other and skin to skin. 

“Thank you.” was all the wyvern says, Reiner’s chest tightens a little. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Bertoldt stroking and nuzzling him before Reiner slips back into sleep.

OOO

Bertoldt mind races at Reiner’s word. ‘I love you.’ his mate has said. He panicked, why did he panic? He almost keens in distress, but stops himself, not wanting to wake the other up. They’re still tied together down there. 

Why didn’t he say ‘I love you’ back? He berates himself internally, that’s a human custom isn’t it? Stating affection after mating? Did he miss a cue? Did Reiner misunderstand his feelings? He tried telling him the whole time they were going at it, he called him his mate for goddess’ sake. 

He sniffs Reiner, the sad scent still lingers and it makes his ears droop in depression. He gives the blonde’s head some kisses, petting it soothingly. The scent subsides somewhat, it makes him frown, the thought of upsetting his mate gives him an unpleasant feeling.

He sighs, he couldn’t sleep at all like this. He tries pulling out carefully, deeming his knot deflated enough. Reiner whimpers a little at the loss but otherwise shows no signs of waking up. Bertoldt lets out a relieved breath, going to get a rag and wetting it with some water from the waterskin. He cleans Reiner, wiping down the sticky mess on the blonde’s pale skin, hesitating around his sore looking hole oozing his seed in a viscous, pearlescent blue globs. He weighs his options, chewing his lips before he makes a decision. 

He shakes Reiner. The blonde mumbles out some elvish words non coherently, but still keeps on sleeping. 

He bundles his mate up in the already soiled blanket, picking him up and walking towards the river again. It’s almost dawn now, he can hear the early morning birds chirping and the lowest temperature settling all around them. He holds Reiner closer, afraid the temperature might make his previous conditions rise up again. 

When they got to the river he gently put Reiner down on the grass, testing out the waters himself. True to his prediction, the water is freezing, he slips into it, heating his body up to a near deadly temperature, the water begins to boil, bubbles rising to the surface. He smiles in satisfaction as the river grows warm, crawling out to grab Reiner out of the bundle and slipping the blonde with him inside the warm waters. He cleans them both as quickly as he can without being rough with his sleeping mate, taking gentle care as he washes out his seed. Reiner makes small whimpers when he feels fingers probing in his still sore hole. 

“Bertl?” Reiner slurs out sleepily, “What are you doing?” he asks, it’s warm all around him, making him shudder and melt against Bertoldt,

“I’m cleaning you,” he answers, “Sorry did I wake you?” he kisses Reiner’s head tenderly, Reiner just shakes his head, closing his eyes again and relaxing in Berltoldt’s hold.

“I’m sore and s’cold.” he says when the water temperature begins to drop inevitably. Deeming them clean enough, Bertoldt pulls them out of the rapidly cooling waters. He lays Reiner down on him, releasing heat as he washes their blanket. He curses, he should’ve brought something else to cover Reiner up, he could see the tiny shivers wracking the halfling.

He cheers as he finishes washing the blanket, wringing it quickly and picking up the blonde, hoping the heat from his body would at least keep Reiner warm till they reach their camp again. 

Thankfully they reach the camp in record time. He hangs the blanket up on a sturdy looking branch, starting another fire. He grabs the already dry clothes he hung previously, dressing reiner up quickly as possible as his lips have started to develop a blue tinge again. He moves Reiner up closer to the fire, cuddling him and letting the blonde leach his body heat. He rubs his hands under Reiner’s shirt, trying to desperately warm him up. 

He whines when it doesn’t work, ears drooping as he tries to nudge Reiner awake. Just a few hours ago he was fine, what happened? He tries to wrack his brain, was it the bath? He shakes Reiner, hoping it would wake him up. 

“Hmm… what?” Reiner asks him irritatedly, Bertoldt chirps in relief,

“You got worse, I was worried.” he says, burying his face in his shoulders. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Reiner says, hugging him in concern, “Did you sleep?” he asks idly, carding his fingers through Bertoldt’s soft hair, scratching behind his ears, making the wyvern purr. Bertoldt shakes his head,

“I couldn’t sleep.” he admits, Reiner hums at the answer, still idly petting him, “You hungry? You haven’t eaten in a while.” he asks,

“I ate yesterday.” Reiner shakes his head,

“You barely ate the fish I caught you.” he argues, “And that was yesterday morning.” he cuts Reiner off before he could argue back,

“Alright…” he pouts, stopping his ministrations on Bertoldt, “I don’t want to eat fish anymore, it makes me sick…” he whines,

“You don’t like fish?” Bertoldt starts to rummage through their pack, 

“I can’t eat too much meat, I think it’s the elven blood.” he explains,

“That’s so inconvenient…” the wyvern grumbles, sniffing the dried fruits in his pack, Reiner laughs

“That’s almost exactly what Marcel said back then.” he explains at Bertoldt’s confused face, “He was a childhood friend of mine from my village, we got separated in the guild.” 

“Oh… he’s a hunter…” Bertoldt’s tone deflates,

“What does that mean?” Reiner frowns,

“He’s a hunter, he won’t hesitate to kill me.” Bertoldt hands him the assortments of dried fruits,

“He’s not like that, he’s different!” Reiner defends, “He wasn’t like the others…” he says,

“Hunters and humans are all the same, they’re evil.” Bertoldt’s face hardens, remembering all the things Annie warned him about humans,

“I’m a hunter, am I evil?” Reiner shoots back getting defensive, 

“You’re different, you saved me!” Bertoldt says, not understanding why Reiner is defending humans- this human so adamantly,

“What’s so different about that? Marcel is a good guy!” Reiner huffs, 

“If you like him so much why don’t you go to him!” Bertoldt snaps, a sick, ugly feeling brewing in his guts. Jealousy. He belatedly realizes. He’s jealous of this ‘Marcel’.

“Fine!” Reiner snaps back, looking hurt as he stomps off towards the nest, wrapping himself in his cloak and sulking,

“Fine!” Bertoldt growls, grabbing his cloak and walking off the camp angrily.

He fastens the cloak around him, tail still slapping around in partial anger and other parts frustration. He could feel his stomach roiling in discomfort, feeling bad. He feels the pull to go back to Reiner and apologize but he ignores it. He longs to transform back into his true form and fly around to clear his head, but the risk of getting shot down is high. And in the back of his mind, the risk of dying and leaving Reiner alone, sick in the forest to die himself stops him. 

He feels jealous towards this Marcel person. Reiner speaks so highly of him, it almost made him feel… inadequate for his mate. And the fact that the two must have history together, growing up and coming from the same village. The corners of his mouth tugs down as he keeps wandering around the forest, unwilling to go back yet. 

He feels the bond tugging at him, but he pushes it down violently, walking further and further from their camp. He sniffs around, no one for miles, even if someone found their camp, Reiner is human enough to pass. And if the halfling is smart he can keep the fire going and keep himself warm for a while. 

OOO

Reiner curls up in the nest, he’d already fed more wood to the fire to keep it going and wrapped the dried blanket around him, but he still feels cold. It isn’t quite the bad frostbite-like feeling he got on the first night with the wyvern, but it’s still cold nonetheless. 

He pulls the blanket tighter around him and curls up even smaller than before. He feels sluggish, like he’s been drugged, his eyes keep falling shut, but he would snap them open, not wanting to fall asleep in case Bertoldt comes back. 

He regretted letting the wyvern go in such a bad way, he chews his lips in anxiousness, he ate the fruit, hoping it’ll at least please Bertoldt when he gets back. If he gets back. His breath hitches at the thought, he shakes his head, not wanting to think like that. He feels a longing for Bertoldt, a churning sad feeling in his stomach that causes him to whine a couple of times. He keeps hoping the wyvern would come back soon as he shivers. 

It’s getting colder.

He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer…

OOO

Bertoldt decides to finally walk back to their camp when dusk start to descend and night rolls in. It’s been enough time for Reiner to stop sulking, he thinks. Well at least enough time for himself to cool down. In retrospect the argument seems stupid now, why was he even jealous? He practically shares a soul with Reiner, what does a childhood even matter? He sighs, tail undulating in anxiety, he’ll go back and apologize, hopefully Reiner isn’t angry with him. 

He frowns when he can’t see a fire as he nears the camp site. He smells smoke but only faintly, as if the fire’s been snuffed out for a while. His heart stutters in panic as he runs the rest of the way back. 

He finds Reiner bundled up tightly on the nest, not even shivering, his limbs are turning blue and the tips are almost black. He gasps at the sight, diving to pull Reiner up in his arms. 

Why is he so cold? Bertoldt panics, “Reiner?” he tries to wake him up, shaking the blonde, he’s so cold all over, like ice almost. Bertoldt strips him, rubbing at his toes and fingers, heating up his own hands as he does so. 

“Reiner, please wake up.” he coaxes, pulling the now naked body and plastering them both together, nuzzling him and whimpering in distress as his mate stays cold. This is his fault, he left and he was too late.

He rubs Reiner desperately trying to warm him. The coldness only stays stubbornly, “Please Reiner wake up, I’m sorry.” he whispers, “I’m sorry...” he cries.

OOO

“And that was what happened.” Bertoldt explains to the dumbstruck human.

Marcel just stares at the two figures on the nest-looking thing. He gapes, still in shock over the thing the cre- wyvern shifter just told him. 

“So you two are bonded?” he asks again,

“Mated.”

“Yes, whatever, and that he’s sick-” he closes his eyes, “as in he gets cold when he’s away from you?” he asks,

“Yes. Now can you help him?” Bertoldt asks, “You’re a human aren’t you? You know what’s wrong with him?” his ears flutters in anticipation,

“I’m not so sure this is a human ailment.” Marcel answers him cautiously as Bertoldt’s face harden, “More elven in nature I think.” he raises his hands up in a calming manner,

“Elven… do you know where to find them?” Bertoldt sighs, realizing he still needed the human’s help after all,

“Not personally, but! I do know someone who does.” he says quickly, “If you agree to come with us, I’ll help you.” he proposes,

“Us?” Bertoldt asks suspiciously,

“Yes, my brother and our friend, we’re travelling together on a small quest.” he informs, hoping Bertoldt would agree to come with them,

“You are all Reiner’s friends?” the wyvern asks, tail lowering in thought,

“Yes.” he lied. Sorta. 

“Alright.” the wyvern agrees, hauling Reiner up and a travel pack with him. He turns to follow Marcel, letting him lead the way.

With a sigh he leads the two strange and stranger creatures to his camp. He just hopes Porco doesn’t kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Art pieces for this can be found on twitter, instagram and tumblr
> 
> Ig: yeettown_abbey
> 
> The rest: yeettownabbey
> 
> https://twitter.com/tricksterhera/status/1330108099798183937?s=19


End file.
